Regina's Detour
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina has a late night at the office. She heads to the convenience store to pick up items at her pregnant wife's request when she hears Mary Margaret and Ruby arguing then Ruby leaving her former nemesis in the cold... literally. Will she talk to her or will she walk away? *Very much a Swan Queen fluff fic with some M&M sad feels.


**Anonymous asked you: Regina heads home after a long night at the office, but before she can get to her mansion, she hears loud voices. Ruby and Mary are outside the diner, arguing heatedly about from what Regina can tell is Ruby's intolerance of David's unwanted advances on Mary. Soon, Regina is left standing across the street from a highly upset Mary. Conflicted, Regina decides to talk to her.**

**AN: The underlined portions are texts.**

Her phone vibrated and lit up, causing her to look away from her documents.

Baby, I understand you're a busy woman and you have a town to run and stuff, but I'm gonna need you to not care about the town for just a little bit and come home to me… And bring peppermint ice cream and stadium hot chocolate! OH! And movie theatre popcorn?

Regina smiled and shook her head. Her wife had been overly hormonal with their third baby on the way and the cravings weren't weird, she just had them at random times. She typed her reply on her phone, I can only go to the convenience store for the ice cream and hot cocoa. It's late and the only place open. You know that. And I'll pop you some of the popcorn that we bought a couple weeks ago when I get home.

The stove kind?

The stove kind.

I accept that. Hurry home woman! I also want some lovin'.

Regina chuckled, I'll be home in half an hour at most. That seemed to quell her blonde wife for a bit.

She had left Town Hall and cross the street to walk to the convenience store when she heard the angry voices outside the diner.

"No, I will not _just listen_! He is all over you all the time! It's God damn annoying!"

Regina raised her brows and turned to find Ruby and Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a bit of a dark place right now. You have no idea with what he's dealing with—"

"And you do?"

"I was married to him. I will always know him. Know when something is wrong."

"Yeah? Well while you're so busy trying to help him, you've neglected what should be more important! I'm a sexy ass woman, damn it! I shouldn't have to beg for your attention! So you know what? I'm not going to! You've made your bed, Sweet Pea. Lie in it. I'll be staying at the inn." With that, Ruby stomped off towards said inn.

Regina looked around to see if anyone else was there. She tried to ignore it and went inside to gather her wife's cravings, which took about a minute to find and pay, and before she knew it she was back outside staring at her former nemesis. She bit her lip, wondering what she was supposed to do then found her feet walking forward.

"Miss Blanchard…" She said by way of greeting.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret turned further away, presumably wiping her face then turned back to her, "Madam Mayor… Pleasant evening."

"I'd say it depends on where you're standing…" Regina tilted her head and looked with narrows, concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great." The lack of enthusiasm was not the only tip off, the display before she went inside was pecking at Regina's brain. Mary Margaret slumped a bit and sat on the curb, "Maybe I'm not…"

"Woman trouble?" Regina sat down next to her with her ice cream and cocoa.

M&M laughed a weirded out laugh, "Never thought I'd be saying that… nor did I think I'd be talking with you, who might also have woman trouble, about it."

"Well… things change. Lives are rearranged, but in different orders so that we may live the ones we deserve to live…"

"Are you saying that you deserve the happiness you ooze, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiled a closed mouth smile, "I deserved the right for a chance. And I'm not throwing it away. It took to long to give into considering… But the heart wants what it wants and I am lucky enough to love one who, for some unknown reason, loves me back."

"Ruby's mad because I haven't been spending enough time with her."

"She has reason to…"

"What's that mean?"

"Well… If Emma spent too much time around Neal, I would say the same thing to her that Ruby told you…" She looked down, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but if it was the middle of the day, you would have caused a crowd. I was simply getting things for my pregnant wife…"

"If I was giving this much attention to anyone else—"

"It's not anyone else. It's your ex husband. It's a man. She can't compete with him. If you have any doubts about her or your relationship with her or your lack of relationship with him, then she can't put up a fight."

"Why?"

"Because you and him are this world's golden fairytale. If this world knew that you and Prince Charming broke up and you fell in love with Red Riding Hood who was also the wolf in her tale, then it would wreak havoc. Ruby cannot compete with him. She knows that. I know that. Anyone walking down the street knows that. Even my wife would know that… and I love her, but with her pregnancy brain she doesn't put things together quickly…"

"She's adorable though." Mary Margaret smiled.

Regina smiled in kind and nodded, "That she is."

"You're taking care of her?"

"Of course." Regina nodded, "I'm going to go home, let her eat her ice cream and cocoa while I fix her popcorn and we're going to have a late start to tomorrow for no other reason but it's the weekend." She smiled again.

"That sounds lovely." Mary Margaret looked down the street.

"Talk to her. Emma and I didn't work until we were totally open and honest with each other. I'm not saying that that works for all couples, but it's the only way we work. Let her scream and yell and even put in a good slap if she needs, then let her calm down and realize that you are still there. And don't spend so much time with your ex. It's weird unless you're both out with a group of people or at a holiday dinner…"

Mary Margaret laughed, "I think I might just do that." She stood up and turned to the mayor who stood as well. "Thank you, Regina."

"Anytime, Mary Margaret."

The raven haired woman smiled, "Go on and get home to my daughter; if she's anything like I was, she needs her cravings as soon as she has them…"

Regina smiled, "As soon as I walk in the door, these will be taken from me…" She agreed. "I hope all goes well."

"Oh, I'll make sure it does!" The younger woman walked down the street opposite the mayor.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina walked into the mansion. As soon as she turned from locking the door a shadow came from the low kitchen light and her wife appeared in the doorway, arms extended, "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

The brunette grinned and walked forward, "Do I get payment for my detour?" She held back the goodies.

"Yes." Emma leaned in and kissed her, "Gimme!" She took her cocoa and sipped at it. She knit her brows, "It's already drinkable… What were you doing?"

"I gave your mother relationship advice. She and Ruby were arguing outside the diner…"

"And you talked to her and told her what to do? Are you sabotaging them?" Emma quirked a suspicious brow.

"My wife of nine years ladies and gentlemen."

"Baby, I sawry, but you have a bad rap and even though you're perfect for and to me, you still have this bit of hate towards my mom…"

"I gave her sound advice. I told her to talk to Ruby and to still be there after Ruby yells to prove that she will be there…"

Emma scrunched her face, finding her wife truly adorable, "Awe, babe…" She pulled her in, "I love you." She kissed her again, "You are so gonna laid!"

"Am I?"

"Mhmm… After my snacks!" She gestured to the stove, "I got the stuff out… Make me popcorn!" She commanded then looked at her with wide eyes, "Please?" She grinned.

"Of course, my love." Regina nodded and set to work.


End file.
